The Rjstar Movie
The Rjstar Movie ''(originally known in development as ''Rjstar's 1st Movie) is a 2002 American animated comedy film based on the animated television series, ''The Adventures of Rjstar'', created by Dan Murphy. The film is directed by Dan Murphy. It was produced by 20th Century Fox, RjFilms, and Klasky-Csupo in association with Sony Pictures Entertainment and Rough Draft Studios. The film was distributed by 20th Century Fox in the US, and Universal Pictures for the rest of the world. The film centers around how Rjstock builds a hat which controls the minds of people's brains. Rjstar, Derek, Cookie, Speed Girl, and James tries to foil his plan, but Rjstock tries to stop them. The film was released on November 16, 2002 and on home video on February 28, 2003. The film went on to gross $829 million worldwide in theaters while produced on a $27 million budget, making it a critical and financial success, and did receive generally positive reviews from critics. A sequel, titled ''The Rjstar Super Adventure Film'', was released on September 8, 2014. Plot Coming soon! Production The Rjstar Movie ''was originally being titled in pre-production as ''Rjstar's 1st Movie. The script was written by Mark Barken, Dan Murphy and Fred Dizzer. With 20th Century Fox's acquisition of the Rjstar franchise in early 1998, the rights for the film reverted to Fox and RjFilms. Following this was an eventually unreleased prototype of the movie, distributed by Warner Bros. internationally and directed by Mark Polo with creator Dan Murphy writing the script. Due to creative differences between Warner Bros., Fox, and Barken, Murphy took over director, and the plot was redone using the plot for a scrapped episode that year, Rjstock vs. Rjstar. Barken was later fired and the original, slated for a August 28, 1999 release but was later pushed to April 8, 2000, was later found as an easter egg on the 2003 IMAX DVD (later versions did not have it). Paramount and Universal soon held international rights via their United International Pictures service. Plot for Rjstar's 1st Movie In another adventure, Rjstock will build a bunch of clones to destroy the world, so it's up to Rjstar, Derek, Speed Girl, Cookie, and James to stop him and his clones from destroying the world. Trailers * A teaser trailer for the film was released on January 2, 2002. * The first theatrical trailer for the film was released on July 13, 2002, the second trailer was released on August 8, 2002 and the third trailer was released on September 17, 2002. Cast * Dan Murphy as Rjstar, Rjstock, M.J., and Fan * Rob Paulsen as Derek, Rjstar 2, Rjstar 3 * Tara Strong as Speed Girl, Cookie * Carolyn Lawrence as Amanda * E.G. Daily as Victoria * Rodger Bumpass as The Blocker Guys * Jeff Bennett as James * Mr. Lawrence as Nick Picker, TV Announcer * David Hasselhoff as Freddy Mason * David Kaufman as Mr. NBC * Jessica DiCicco as Curu * Cree Summer as Kim * Tom Kenny as Mr. Guy * Thom Adcox as Gerald Hisman * Logan Grove as Danhelf * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson * Kath Soucie as Patricia Hamfel * Jack Riley as Rjstar 4, Rjstar 5, Rjstar 6, Rjstar 7, Rjstar 8 * Christopher Ryan as Rjstar 9, Rjstar 10, Rjstar 11, Rjstar 12 * Clancy Brown as Spikey * Tress MacNeille as Dianna Release Home media The DVD was released on February 28, 2003, in separate widescreen and fullscreen two-disc editions. In 2004, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment released a special THX edition with DTS sound, a look at the next Rjstar episode, playable games, a demo of The Adventures of Rjstar Game on PS2 and GameCube, galleries, and an extended cut of the film, also with 2 discs. It was also released on Blu-ray + DVD combo pack on September 30, 2011, containing an all-new short Rjstar's Second Sister, and a DTS version of Rjstar to Rjstarland. Soundtrack Main article: The Rjstar Movie – Music from the Movie and More... Reception It received generally postive reviews from critics. on Rotten Tomatoes, it holds a 75% rating, and on Metacritic, it holds a 66 out of 100 rating, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The critical consensus reads: "An awesome movie adaption with its main characters, Rjstar, Derek, Speed Girl, Cookie, and James." Roger Ebert gave it 4.2 out of 4 stars and said "It's a good movie with great animation". Awards The film was nominated for a Kids Choice Award back in 2003, but lost to Austin Powers in Goldmember. However, Dan Murphy won two annie awards for "Best Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Male Performer in an Animated Television Production" and "Best Voice Acting in an Animated Television Production". Category:Films